


Control

by fawnbinary



Series: Possession [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: He doesn’t stop, running through the hall and down the stairs, heart racing as he tears out of the building. He can’t get it out of his head, Daichi’s face. Yui’s face. He runs down the street, legs taking him where he needs to go before his brain can even process that it’s where he needs to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> strong warning for dub-con 
> 
> enjoy!

It’s earlier than usual when Sugawara gets out of his last class of the day, professor ushering them all out after having received some urgent call. He walks quietly next to Oikawa, listening to him talking about some movie he’d seen recently as they walk in the direction of the dorms.

“Got any fun plans for tonight?” Oikawa changes the topic now, tone curious. “Daichi has a study session still doesn’t he?”

Sugawara nods, “He should still be there for a bit when I get back so I’ll get to spend some time with him for a bit before he leaves.” He’s a little more excited than he probably should be, but any extra time he gets with his boyfriend is enough to brighten his mood. “And then when he gets back we’re supposed to go out!”

Oikawa laughs at his excited smile, making a strange face though that disappears when Sugawara looks up at him.

They get to Sugawara’s building first, Oikawa walking him up to the steps and then waving goodbye. Sugawara pulls his keys out as he approaches the door to the room he shares with his boyfriend, buzzing with excitement at being able to spend some time with him.

He has his key in the lock when he hears it; a loud, drawn out moan. It’s Daichi.

It honestly wouldn’t be the first time he’s walked in on his boyfriend masturbating. While they’d been together through their second year of school and into this one, they hadn’t gotten much further than just kissing, and it tended to leave them both a little pent up. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to go any further, but school stress and the work load in general seemed to always get in the way of things, hence the sexual frustration.

He’s getting ready to finally open the door when he hears something else, another moan, but this time higher pitched. Too high to be Daichi.

It’s a woman’s voice, moaning alongside his boyfriend’s.

Sugawara opens the door without another thought, eyes wide in disbelief at what he finds behind it. Daichi is on his bed- their bed, the one they share together every night- hovering over a far too familiar face.

Daichi’s head whips around at the sound of the door, staring back at a very frozen Sugawara. He can see everything. Too much. It’s too much.

Without a single word, Sugawara bolts.

“Suga- Koushi, wait!”

He doesn’t stop, running through the hall and down the stairs, heart racing as he tears out of the building. He can’t get it out of his head, Daichi’s face. Yui’s face. Yui, who had been with Daichi before they’d gotten together. Who Daichi had said was just an attempt to forget his feelings for Sugawara, try to bury them deep until they both couldn’t keep it down anymore.

So much for that.

He runs down the street, legs taking him where he needs to go before his brain can even process that it’s where he needs to be. He runs- quite literally- into Oikawa, the other not having time to get very far before Sugawara catches up with him.

“Suga?” Oikawa turns to hold him at arm’s length, watching his face. “What- holy shit, are you crying?”

Is he? He hadn’t noticed, too shaken up by the images burned into his brain to realize he’d started crying.

“Daichi, he was…” Sugawara’s lips quivers, “With Yui-”

“Yui?” Oikawa’s face scrunches up in confusion, but it doesn’t take long for him to figure it out. He’s too perceptive. Maybe he’d even seen it coming.

Sugawara’s blood runs cold at the sound of her name. Oikawa takes the change in his body language as confirmation and wastes no time in grabbing Sugawara’s arm, pulling him off the street and into his own dorm building.

“Stay here tonight.” The tone he uses says that it’s not up for debate. “You shouldn’t be around him. You need to take some time to... not be around that.”

They turn the corner and get to Oikawa’s room, one he shares with his childhood friend, who is thankfully away until the weekend ends. Sugawara doesn’t think he could handle the shame of Iwaizumi also seeing him in this state.

Once they’re finally, safely, in the room, Sugawara can’t hold it anymore. He collapses to the floor, weight sagging against the door behind him as he sobs.

“H-he was- he was on top of her.” He can’t get it out of his head, Daichi on top of her... inside of her still. In their bed. _Their bed._ “I d-don’t.. I can’t, I can’t breathe-”

Oikawa is on him in seconds, crouching down next to him on the floor, hands coming up to cup his cheeks and pull his face up. Forcing him to look at him.

“It’s okay. Shh, deep breaths. You’re okay. You don’t need him.”

That’s wrong, he does need him. They’d been together so long, known each other for years, loved each other... no. Sugawara had loved him. Who knows what Daichi had really felt. How long had he been…

No, Sugawara had to stop. Oikawa was right. He didn’t need him.

“You deserve better than that shit.” His voice is soothing as he pulls Sugawara into his arms, “Daichi never deserved you. You deserve someone who will treasure you.”

Sugawara nods, face against Oikawa’s shoulder. He’s calming down now, trying to keep his breaths steady as he listens to Oikawa’s voice. It doesn’t last though, the other’s words growing harsher.

“I would treat you so much better.”

He tries to pull back, glancing up at Oikawa in confusion, but finds himself being pulled up off the floor, the brunette shoving him back against the wall, arms braced on either side of him.

“O-Oikawa?” His voice is small, not sure what the taller boy is doing.

“I would treat you better than Daichi ever could.” He repeats, leaning in closer. Their faces are inches apart now, Oikawa’s breaths ghosting over his lips. It wouldn’t take much to close that distance, Sugawara knows that. Knows that Oikawa knows that. “I can make you feel so much better.”

He doesn’t wait for a response from the shorter boy, one hand moving down to grab his hip, body pressing closer to Sugawara’s. Oikawa does close that distance now, lips pushing against his firmly. Sugawara locks up, eyes wide. His hands fly up to push at Oikawa’s shoulders. What is he doing, he can’t do this, he’s with Daichi, he could never… oh. Well that didn’t stop Daichi. Sugawara cringes at the thought.

Oikawa ignores the hands pushing at his shoulders. He grabs Sugawara’s wrists, too tight, pinning them to the door and using his body to do the same.

“Don’t fight it, Suga. I can make you feel so good.”

He presses in again, lips forcing Sugawara’s open for his tongue, kissing him roughly. Still not getting any response, however, Oikawa pulls back just a bit, their eyes meeting. His are full of desire for Sugawara, who stares up at him, just as startled as he was by the first kiss.

They stay like that for a few moments, Oikawa gazing down at him intensely, refusing now to close that distance. He wants Sugawara to be the one to do it. Wants him to be the one to make the decision, invite Oikawa in. Let him have him.

“Suga.”

He turns his gaze down at the floor, no longer able to keep looking up at Oikawa. He’s… everything is too much. What happened with Daichi, and now Oikawa, trapping him against the door.

“ _Koushi.”_

The use of his first name startles him, face turning a brilliant pink. What is he doing? What is Oikawa doing?

He looks up again finally, looks at Oikawa’s lips, so so close to his own. He tilts forward a little, mind a blur of thoughts. Tilts just a bit closer, lips almost touching, but not quite. He can feel every warm puff of breath against his face and it does nothing to help the blush.

He pulls back.

“I- Oikawa I can’t, I-I have Daichi.” No he doesn’t. It’s an excuse, a poor one at that. “I have t-to talk to him.”

The mention of his boyfriend- if they can even call him that still, after what he did to Sugawara- has Oikawa clenching his teeth, eyes narrowing. Sugawara flinches back at the biting words that come from him.

“He doesn’t love you, Suga. Forget about him.”

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to keep his breathing even. Don’t freak out, don’t freak out. He’ll be okay.

“ _I_ love you, Suga.” Oikawa speaks again, voice softer now. “I won’t hurt you like that.”

He’s slow to respond again, and this time it really seems to wear on Oikawa’s patience. Done waiting, he grabs Sugawara’s chin and forces him to close the distance, kissing him. Unlike before though, Sugawara finally kisses him back, albeit hesitantly. It’s all Oikawa needs.

Oikawa releases his chin as they kiss, hand moving to slide through the silvery hair. It’s almost comforting, eliciting a soft, pleased sigh from Sugawara, the sound going straight to Oikawa’s dick. He pushes up against him harder, wedging a leg between his thighs and the grip on his hair tightening almost painfully.

Sugawara whines at that, breaking away from Oikawa’s lips to voice his displeasure, but he’s cut off by a sharp gasp when the other boy’s lips move to his throat. They start out kissing his neck softly, but teeth soon join the mix, harsh bites that will undoubtedly leave marks.

They continue like that, Oikawa kissing all kinds of pleasurable noises out of him, until Oikawa takes it a step further. He pushes the leg he had between Sugawara’s up, pressing against his crotch insistently.

“A-ah, wait, Oikawa, wait.” He tries to push at him again, unsure, but it just angers the brunette more. He growls low against Sugawara’s throat, teeth suddenly sinking into his shoulder. “Ah- stop! H-hurts!”

When Oikawa pulls back, Sugawara’s eyes, full of fear, meet his. His shoulder stings horribly, he’s pretty sure that Oikawa had broken the skin. Oikawa examines his expression, seeming to take in the panic in his eyes. At that realization, his own expression cracks and he looks.. crushed.

“Am I not good enough?”

Oh. Sugawara has never heard him sound like that. Never in the years that they’ve known each other has he ever sounded so… so pitiful. It breaks Sugawara’s heart hearing it.

“N-no, you’re wonderful!” He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to fix it. Oikawa’s been there for him for so much, always supported him, is here for him now. Here to pick up the pieces of him that Daichi shattered. He needs to fix this. “I just, I um, I’ve never…”

Hurt is quickly replaced by surprise. Sugawara blushes, feeling almost… embarrassed, by his complete lack of experience.

“Never?” Sugawara nods, eyes cast back down at the floor. “Oh, Suga.”

He opens his mouth to defend himself, explain that they’d just never had the time, but he’s being torn away from the door before he can get a word out.

Oikawa pulls him to the bed, walking back and falling onto it, tugging Sugawara down on top of him. He keeps him trapped there with hands on his hips, thumbs dipping under his shirt to brush against bare skin.

“You’re beautiful.” Oikawa says suddenly, “How could anyone resist you.”

He feels.. he feels strange. So soon after finding Daichi with Yui, he should be a sobbing, shaking mess. Shouldn’t be able to function. But Oikawa makes him feel like he’s okay. Better than okay. Makes him feel wanted. He needs to feel wanted.

He takes a deep breath, the thoughts rushing around in his head a complete disaster as he leans down to kiss Oikawa. He responds well, humming happily at the move. It’s Sugawara who leads this time, weight bearing down on Oikawa as he tangles his slim fingers in surprisingly soft hair, drowning himself in a deep kiss.

When Sugawara feels fingers around his wrist again, he has to force himself not to cringe away, remembering the rough touches from before. But it’s gentle this time, Oikawa’s hand pulling his down between them. At first he’s confused, but his eyes go wide with realization as his hand is pressed to Oikawa’s clothed dick.

“Touch me, Suga.” His hips thrust up into Sugawara’s hand to emphasize.

He hesitates just a moment this time, but does as he’s told, breaths uneven as he flicks the button of Oikawa’s jeans open and unzips them. Oikawa quickly grows impatient, hands moving to push the pants down himself, then back to pull Sugawara into a kiss.

Oikawa is rougher this time, biting at Sugawara’s lips carelessly and relishing in the sharp gasps and moans he pulls from him. His other hand stays at Sugawara’s throat, a light pressure he barely notices, until he gets too distracted by the kiss. His hand on Oikawa’s dick stills, and Oikawa responds by pressing harder on his throat, not enough to choke him but enough to make it harder to breathe.

When he doesn’t take the hint, too busy trying to keep up with Oikawa’s rough kisses, Oikawa pushes him away and flips their positions, handling Sugawara like he’s nothing but a doll under his hands.

“Koushi,” Ah, there it is again. He blushes at the sound of his name, dick twitching. “I want you.”

He doesn’t let Sugawara speak, instead beginning to pull at his clothes. He manages to strip him of his shirt and pants before Sugawara panics, hands pushing at bigger ones in an attempt to stop him. It’s too much, too fast. He’s been undressed before with Daichi plenty of times, even not counting in the locker room in high school, but this is too much. He’s never gotten past kissing and has no clue how far Oikawa is willing to take this. How far he’s willing to let him.

Oikawa scowls at him, but to Sugawara’s surprise, he pulls away. Except, oh.

Oh.

He pulls back completely, climbing off of Sugawara and standing from the bed, facing away. He glances back, and the little flash is all Sugawara needs to see the pain in his eyes.

“Oikawa?”

He feels too exposed, he’s shaking a little. It’s cool in the room, but that’s not why.

“O-Oikawa?”

No response. His heart stutters in his chest. He messed up. He reaches one hand out, grabbing at the brunette’s shirt and trying to get his attention. He’s still trembling, scared of how badly he messed up. He can’t lose Oikawa too. He’s all he has left here.

He stands from the bed, whimpering softly as he puts his arms around Oikawa, who just stiffens.

“I’m s-sorry. I was just- I was startled.”

Relief floods him as Oikawa finally turns, pouting lips turned down at Sugawara. He has to fix it. Oikawa said he’d treasure him. He has to do the same.

He looks up at Oikawa and licks his lips, putting on his best attempt at a seductive face and hooking his thumbs in his underwear. He pushes them down slowly, just past his hips, dick springing free. He’s only half hard, but he’ll fix that. He bites his lip, nervous and embarrassed and inexperienced, and pulls one of Oikawa’s hands to touch him, tilting his head up to nip at his chin. Daichi had always loved when he’d done that.

His stomach curls at the thought, so he shoves it down. He has Oikawa now. Oikawa will love him.

“Touch me?” It comes out a purr, sounding far more confident than he feels.

The pout is replaced by a smirk; his heart soars. He did well.

Oikawa captures his lips again, hands finally moving to grab at his bare skin. One cups his ass, pulling him until he’s pressed hard against Oikawa’s leg, while the other scrapes nails up his chest, flicking at a nipple. Sugawara shudders, biting at Oikawa’s throat in return.

He pulls back again too soon, much to Sugawara’s dismay, until he starts to undress. His shirt goes first, pulling up to reveal a nicely toned torso. Oikawa grins when he starts pushing his pants down, underwear going with them.

Sugawara has to take another steadying breath. It’s all going so fast, too much all at once. He’d never even gotten the slightest idea that Oikawa may have possibly had feelings for him, and now they’re…

His thoughts are cut short as Oikawa grabs him and pulls him forward once more, bare leg pushing between his legs and both of his hands grabbing at Sugawara’s ass. Despite all of his anxieties, he feels good moving against Oikawa, letting himself give into the pleasure. He grabs at Oikawa’s face with his hands, kissing him breathlessly. He may be in complete shock from it all, but Oikawa’s lips feel good on his and that’s all he wants to focus on.

“Suga,” Oikawa mutters against his lips, biting at them gently.

He nips back at him, fingers brushing up over his cheeks to tangle in his hair, keep him close. If he’s kissing Oikawa, he’s not thinking, and if he’s not thinking, he’ll stay calm.

Oikawa, however, has different plans. He breaks the kiss to start planting them down Sugawara’s neck, kisses turning to soft bites turning to harsh sucking, leaving bright red splotches that will turn beautiful colors on Sugawara’s skin. He’s fully hard now and can feel that Oikawa is the same, dick pressing insistently against his stomach.

Without warning, Oikawa hoists him up off the ground, hitching Sugawara’s legs up over his hips. The change in position presses their erections together and Sugawara moans at the feeling. Oikawa walks them back over to his bed, but instead of dropping Sugawara there like he expects, he uses one hand to support him and the other to reach into the nightstand for something. The shorter boy doesn’t realize what he’s got until he hears the click of a cap.

“Oikawa?”

He doesn’t answer, still sucking at Sugawara’s neck distractedly as he does his best to coat his fingers in lube one handed.  Somehow he manages, and before Sugawara can figure out what he’s doing, he’s pressing his fingers against his hole.

Sugawara tenses up immediately, eyes going wide at the sudden intrusion. He doesn’t protest though, instead clawing at Oikawa’s back as another finger thrusts its way in. It burns more than it probably should, but he rocks back against them anyways, breathing hard.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Suga.” Oikawa finally removes his lips from his neck, leaning back a bit to admire his work. Some of the redness has already faded into deep bruising, and it won’t be long until he’s positively covered in marks. “Mm, I want to fuck you.”

He twists his fingers inside of Sugawara as he says the words, grinning at the way he groans, eyes squeezing shut and forehead dropping down to rest on the other boy’s shoulder. When a third finger joins the first two, it’s almost too much, but he grits his teeth, mouthing at Oikawa’s neck to distract himself from the slight pain. Before long it eases away, leaving him a panting, groaning mess as Oikawa thrusts his fingers into him ruthlessly.

“How does it feel, Koushi?”

Another soft whine is all the response that Oikawa gets, until he suddenly thrusts against something inside of him that has Sugawara seeing stars.

“A-ah! Oikawa!”

Oikawa grins, focusing his fingers on that spot now and repeating his question, “ _Koushi_ ,” He purrs, watching Sugawara’s head tilt back with another moan, “How does it feel?”

“Good, ah! It feels s-so good.”

Oikawa leans in and nips at his earlobe, grinning against his skin. He pulls his fingers out abruptly, Sugawara whining in protest. He’s past any sort of hesitance now, mind focused only on forgetting about Daichi and feeling good. It’s easy to do especially as Oikawa walks them to the desk at the end of his bed, now free hand prying Sugawara’s arms from around his shoulders to force him back against it. He pushes the smaller boy’s bent legs back, licking his lips at the sight in front of him.

“Hold your knees, Suga.” He instructs, reaching for the bottle of lube again.

He dribbles more out onto his fingers and uses it to coat his straining dick, eyes never leaving Sugawara’s face. Sugawara, on the other hand, can’t keep his eyes off of Oikawa’s dick, eyes glazed over with lust. It’s a good look for him.

Oikawa leans in again, and Sugawara’s eyes dart back up to meet his, closing once more as they kiss. It’s slow and sweet this time, tongues moving together lewdly. Giving no warning to the boy underneath him, Oikawa lines himself up and thrusts into him, Sugawara’s lips breaking away from his to keen, toes curling at the feeling of being so full.

It doesn’t stop until Oikawa is seated inside of him completely, and then he’s pulling back out and thrusting quickly, giving him no time to properly adjust to the new sensation. He bats Sugawara’s hands away from where they are gripping under his knees, replacing them with a bruising hold and allowing him the freedom to circle them around Oikawa’s neck, pulling him back in for a hungry kiss. It’s messy and fast and mostly teeth, both of them too distracted to put full effort into it but enjoying it just the same.

“Mm, you like that don’t you, Koushi?” Oikawa nips at his lips between words, nails digging into his skin and dragging down, leaving deep red marks down his thighs. “Daichi never got to do this to you, did he?”

The words take a moment to register, and when they do, Sugawara’s eyes fly open. He tries to speak, but Oikawa just thrusts into him harder, pulling moans from his throat instead. He does his best to collect himself though, words tumbling from his lips shakily.

“Nn- no, ah! He never touched,” He keens as Oikawa finds his prostate, slamming against it with a grin. “He never touched m-me.”

Oikawa growls against his lips, “Are you lying?”

His lips find Sugawara’s jaw as the boy shakes his head swiftly.

“N-no! I promise he n-never, aah, never touched me! W-we only kissed.”

The last statement only seems to anger Oikawa further, and his teeth clamp down on the soft skin of Sugawara’s jaw. He cries out in pain, trying to jerk his head back but it’s impossible to do with the table underneath him. His eyes sting with tears, thoughts racing as he tries to find the words to placate Oikawa.

“It w-wasn’t as good,” His arms slide shakily from around Oikawa’s shoulders, soft hands finding his face and pulling it up close to his own. “Y-you’re so much better.”

The words are hard to say, even knowing what Daichi did to hurt him. But he’d loved him for so long, finally gotten to be with him after years of falling for him more and more every day. But that’s over now.

It seems to calm Oikawa at least, his thrusts slowing as he nods. He kisses Sugawara again, closed mouth this time, just pressing their lips together gently. It soothes his aching heart and he brushes his fingers through soft brown hair in response.

“You’re mine now, Koushi.” Oikawa whispers.

He moves one hand up to cup Sugawara’s cheeks and Sugawara nods, legs hooking around Oikawa’s back. His thrusts pick up a little, pressing hard into Sugawara and reaching down with his free hand to touch him for the first time, fingers closing around his dick. It shocks a soft moan from the boy.

“Say it. Say you’re mine.”

The more Oikawa thrusts inside of him, the closer he gets to his orgasm. He doesn’t respond though, too focused on that to realize what Oikawa wants until fingers tighten around the base of his dick, staving off the orgasm he needs so badly. He cries out, desperate for release.

“N-no, please! Ah, I’m close, please, Oikawa!”

He growls next to his ear, “Who do you belong to?”

His answer is immediate, too pent up and hard to even think properly.

“You! I’m y-yours!” He moans, hips rocking back against Oikawa’s, knees locked together, urging Oikawa to thrust harder into him. “Please, ah, let me come.”

Oikawa kisses his shoulder and starts stroking him in time with his thrusts, and it only takes a few more moments for Sugawara to come, spurting semen up to his chest. He moans low and long, gasping with how overstimulated he is when Oikawa continues thrusting inside of him even when he’s finished. He follows soon after though, burying his dick deep inside of Sugawara and biting his shoulder hard as he comes inside of him, breaking the skin again and leaving a deep bite mark just next to the one he left earlier.

They stay connected as they catch their breath, Oikawa finally pulling out once he’s calmed down. He looks down at the wreck beneath him, taking in the bruises and bite marks he’s left, satisfied with his work.

“So beautiful.”

His voice cuts into the air like a knife, and Sugawara stirs under his hands, blinking up him with a still dazed look. It quickly turns to apprehension as the weight of what’s just happened settles into him, and he has to force himself to not bolt away from Oikawa.

He sits up on the desk, wincing at the pain in his hips. His eyes stay fixed on his lap, face turned down to hide the fear- the guilt- that he feels. What had he done? He’d left his dorm hurt and angry and now… now he’s no worse than Daichi. They hadn’t even spoken, he’d given his boyfriend no chance to explain. Nothing could take back what he’d done to Sugawara, but as boyfriends- as childhood friends, even- he deserved the opportunity to at least explain.

Oikawa is startled when Sugawara chokes out a soft sob, hand flying to his mouth to try to stifle the sound, terrified of upsetting the other. He fails miserably, sounds escaping him still as all of his hurt tumbles out, whimpering behind his hand. To his surprise though, Oikawa doesn’t get angry. Instead, he crouches down in front of him, much like he’d done earlier, and smooths long fingers through silver hair.

“Shh, don’t cry. It’s okay.” He presses a soft kiss to Sugawara’s forehead, and it seems to calm him just a bit. “It’s alright, Suga, you have me now.”

Sugawara stares up at him through his tears, unsure at first, but then nods. Oikawa smiles and stands back up straight, taking Sugawara’s hand and guiding him to his bed. He wipes at his soiled skin with a discarded shirt, cleaning him up a bit before pulling him into bed and under warm covers.

“Mm, I love you, Suga.” Oikawa says after a while, lips at his ear as he holds Sugawara close to him.

Sugawara doesn’t respond, just closes his eyes and lets the sound of his breathing wash over him, soothing him.

It’s okay, he has Oikawa now. Oikawa will take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a fic anywhere, please be kind ahh


End file.
